


Where Flowers Formerly Rest

by Lysha (LyshLady)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Nature, Poetry, Squint and you'll miss it, The Buried Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), implied suicidal ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyshLady/pseuds/Lysha
Summary: Propaganda for the Buried, by its avatar. The result of a character study.
Kudos: 5





	Where Flowers Formerly Rest

**Author's Note:**

> If you or someone you know found the suicidal aspect of this work relatable, or if you experience suicidal thoughts yourself, I suggest that you visit this website: http://www.suicide.org/international-suicide-hotlines.html ; keep yourself in good company and take care of yourselves.

This utter dread that pulses in my chest—  
I cannot take it.  
A bitter knock at the door of my soul;  
The plants outside know a better world.

As the petals above are hammered by the breeze,  
The sun-fire scorns.  
The roots, buried in their half-grave,  
Sleeps soundly with the dirt.

Hear the petals' cry among dandelion seeds:  
"What is the point of life  
When we are born half a step in the grave?"  
Through the rain, it sounds like my own.

Even birds need to land on soil.  
Branches snap and fall—  
The sound puts me to rest  
Better than any night's bottle or lullaby.


End file.
